


An Indirect Family

by LampLight143



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort/Angst, Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, Floris | Fundy Has Abandonment Issues, Fluff and Crack, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, High School, Highschool AU, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, M/M, Mentioned Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Multi, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Adopts Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Teacher Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Teenagers, Texting, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Worried Toby Smith | Tubbo, teenager disasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampLight143/pseuds/LampLight143
Summary: High school us a rough time for everyone and people are barely getting through it-But somehow they squeeze through----------------------------------------------------------------Or a train of high school AU one-shots for the Dream SMP! The one-shots will all be connected so this will be an ongoing story!Taking Requests! <3
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184





	An Indirect Family

Description: While everyone is busy with their lives Dream is slowly getting left behind. The blonde doesn't think much of it until he is slowly losing the friends he loves. But when four certain teens notice the blonde's distress they come to the rescue...

*****************************************

Dream sat at the steps of the school… To his left was his simple forest green backpack sitting next to him while his phone was sitting a little underneath next to his right leg. His wireless headphones were blasting music into Dream’s ears as he sat there alone. Instead of watching the world go by he was reading a book that was sitting in his lap. He could hear some groups of people walk by but he didn’t pay any mind to them. At some point he pulled his hood over his head, covering his dirty blonde hair. Once and awhile his hand would go up to his face mask, the mask covering the bottom half of his face. He liked the mask and the smiley face on it, finding it in a store a few years ago. He didn’t like showing his face around much so the masked helped, the school surprisingly letting him keep it on during the day. Dream was in his own little world until something snatched his book away from his lap. Dream jumped back in surprise, both his hood and headphones falling off his head during the process. Dream fixed the headphones on his neck before looking over at who took his book. 

“What are you doing here all alone Big D?” A voice all too familiar said and Dream sighed, seeing Tommy standing right there in front of him. The freshman was looking down at Dream, casting a shadow over him and blocking out the sun. “Philza just dropped Techno, Wilbur, and I off and I saw you here. Those pricks already ditched me so I thought I'd come talk to you- Why are you here all by yourself? Don’t you usually stand there and chat with Sapnap, George, and Bad before the class bell rings?” Tommy asked and Dream just grabbed his phone, putting it into his pocket while he swung his backpack over his shoulder. He was quick to snatch his book back from Tommy as he stood. Tommy just watched as Dream turned and just started to walk away, giving Tommy no context on where he was going. The blonde let out a small offended noise as he quickly started to follow the older teen. 

Dream was never this quiet when Tommy was around and ready to bother the shit out of him. He even let Tommy call him ‘Big D’... He never lets Tommy call him ‘Big D’ which tipped off the teen. He quickly shot a text to Tubbo, Ranboo, and Fundy as he kept following Dream. Tommy didn’t wait for a response and quickly pocketed his phone, trying to keep up with the Junior. Dream clearly knew the school better than Tommy. The blonde didn’t really know where they were going but as soon as Dream pushed two metal doors open, Tommy realized they were in another courtyard. The one that was in the middle of the school was much larger than the other plots of land. This is where most ate their lunch or something during break. But no one was out there now because it was still the beginning of the day. Dream quickly turned around, Tommy almost bumping right into him as a result. 

“Why are you following me Tommy? Isn’t it clear that I don’t want to talk to you right now? Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Dream asked, his voice filled with irritation. Tommy backed away a bit, Dream looking frustrated and angry. Usually Dream had more patience with the younger freshman but at that moment he didn’t seem to. Dream realized his mistake and took in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second before looking back at Tommy. “Listen Tommy… I haven’t been having the best week right now- So can you please just- Just leave me alone ok?” Dream asked and without waiting for an answer he walked past Tommy and back into the school. Tommy was so confused that he barely felt the vibrations going off in his pocket. 

\-----------------------------------------------

[A few minutes ago]

Big Man: I’m on a mission boys- Dun dun dun!

Big Man: I’ll update you when I have succeeded! If I don’t text back I have died in battle- Remember me!!!

[Just now]

Tubster: Tommy? Why did you text us? You’re at school right now aren’t you? Didn’t Philza say he was taking you today? Don’t tell me you missed the bus! Did you miss the bus? I could ask my dad to go and pick you up on his way to work! Or maybe Puffy could take you!

Memory Boi: I doubt he missed the bus Tubbo- Even though I almost missed the bus myself this morning. Plus your Puffy is probably setting up her classroom for class and Jschlatt probably already headed for work. Tommy said he was following Dream and something seemed wrong. He’s probably talking to Dream right now!

Furry: Alright- Who the fuck changed my name again?! I am not a furry!!

Memory Boi: Haha- I don’t remember-

[Furry changed their name to Foxy Boy]

Foxy Boy: Alright there we go- Anyways. What is wrong with Dream? I mean the weekend just ended and when I saw him during Monday he seemed fine! What could be wrong now? I mean he’s probably just having an off day. Everyone has one of those. Remember how Wilbur was acting all weird and depressed for a few days last week? He wouldn’t leave my side and even called me his son a few times- I mean he’s only a year older than me!

Big Man: I’m alive boys!!! Dream didn’t kill me! Mission accomplished!

Tubster: Tommy!!!

Memory Boi: Hey Tommy!

Foxy Boy: Hey Toms!

Tubster: How did your mission go?

Foxy Boy: Wait why would Dream kill you? Are you ok?

Memory Boi: Did you try and annoy him again? Remember what happened last time you did that? You were attacked with so many pranks- I get the shivers just thinking about it. I never thought I would be scared of eating chocolate in my life but Dream proved otherwise...

Big man: It actually wasn’t too eventful- But I did learn a few things...

Big Man: Does anyone know what’s up with Dream? 

Tubster: What do you mean by that?

Big Man: He seemed really out of it and he said he had been having a hard time- He was all pissed and shit. He was way more annoyed than usual. He almost yelled at me but instead he just apologized and left. I mean it was a pretty sad sight if you ask me. I even saw him sitting alone at the front of the school without George, Sapnap, and Bad! Don’t they usually hang out all the time when waiting for the bell?

Foxy Boy: I mean yeah that’s what they usually do. Eret said he’s seen them hanging out there all the time! I haven’t seen them do it but I have seen pictures to prove it. It’s become a habit or something like that. We usually all take the bus so we never see them at the front of the school. Buses drop off on the side of the school. Plus when we get off the bus we only have like three minutes before the bell rings.

Memory Boi: So we don’t know if Dream has been with anyone else for the past few days, we don’t know why he’s upset, and we don’t know even where to begin if we want to make him feel better- I mean I think we’re in a pretty good place guys!

Foxy Boy: Wow I can feel the sarcasm from over here…

Memory: Thank you I try-

Big man: Come on we’re trying to figure out something here!

Tubster: Didn’t Sapnap start officially dating Quackity and Karl like a week ago? They’re in an open relationship and stuff now right?

Big Man: I mean yeah Tubbo- But what does that have anything to do about Dream?

Tubster: I mean if you think about it Sapnap is now in a relationship, Bad has always been in a relationship with Skeppy for who knows how long, and George has been talking to a girl on some dating app for the past few days. They’re all getting into relationships- Relationships mean giving that person your time and affection. Now think from Dream’s perspective… What has Dream been doing while they’re busy?

Fox Boy: I think Tubbo is onto something. Dream hasn’t been really open in the relationship department- I don’t remember what happened but Eret and Niki told me he wasn’t looking for one right now. That means he really doesn’t have anyone else to hangout with when Sapnap, Bad, and George are busy. I mean he never really goes to anyone else.

Memory Boi: Don’t you have a crush on Dream?

Fox Boy: I- 

Fox Boy: Yes I do have a crush on Dream- I mean who doesn’t?! His name is Dream and he is a literal Dream!!! 

Fox Boy: Anyways- I’m not asking him out because one he has made it clear that he’s not interested in a relationship right now, two I don’t think right now is the best time to ask if he wants to go on a date or not, and finally three I am way to nervous at the moment to even trying to ask him on a date- I mean I don’t even think he’s interested in me! I’m a sophomore and he’s a junior. I doubt I’ve got a chance.

Memory Boi: I mean you never know- A small bit of courage can get you places! Just a little push! I mean you are amazing Fundy- Anyone would be lucky to have you as a partner. Why not give it a shot? Maybe Dream just needs a reason to date someone!

Foxy Boy: I mean you might be right… But I don’t know...

Big Man: Enough with Fundy’s messed up love life. Now! Back to Dream and his whole issue. You guys think he’s acting this way because his friends are busy and don’t hang out with him much anymore?

Tubster: I mean that’s the clearest answer we have right now.

Fox Boy: So what are we going to do?

Memory Boi: Hey Tommy? Philza said that anyone was welcomed to stay at his house right? Like it doesn’t matter when they come and when they leave?

Big Man: I mean yeah. Of course he wouldn’t mind if people stayed over. People go and crash at our house all the time! Philza doesn’t care much. Plus he knows how mentally fucked everyone is. You literally stayed at our house last week! Techno actually liked you two! I don’t think he’d care if you came over. Why do you ask?

Memory Boi: I think I’ve got an idea…

\--------------------------------------------------

Lunch time came around and Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, and Ranboo sat on a small brick wall looking out across the courtyard. This was where Tommy had run into Dream that same morning. But now all four of them were at their normal hangout spot. Tommy was munching away on a sandwich that Philza had made him that morning, giving half of it to Tubbo. Ranboo was drinking out of a juice box he had gotten from a vending machine while Fundy sat there reading a book. Just then the bell rang once again, signalling the juniors and seniors were released from their classes. More people walked through the school doors and the four could help but watch the new people as they got settled around the huge area. Even though you could lunch anywhere around campus a lot went to that single courtyard. 

Ranboo spotted Bad dragging Skeppy through the huge grey metal doors, dragging his boyfriend to a small tree near the corner of the courtyard. They both sat underneath the shade of the tree, the two talking and laughing. Soon Antfrost and Sam decided to join them, the four of them making a small semicircle. On the other side of the courtyard Sapnap, Quackity, George, and Sapnap were hanging out at the metal picnic tables. Quackity had an arm wrapped around Sapnap’s shoulders while Karl was leaning against Sapnap’s other shoulder. George sat on the opposite side of the table from the other three, the brunette on his phone probably texting the girl he had been talking to. But all four looked happy to hang out. The four tried to spot Dream but none of them could spot the masked blonde. It wasn’t until Tubbo saw the teen sitting alone underneath a tree. He pointed the blonde out to everyone else, all of them watching the older blonde. He was leaning back against the huge tree, his knees tucked up to his body. He looked so small, curled up in a ball with his backpack sitting next to him. 

“He’s over there all alone… Underneath the tree,” Tubbo said as he pointed over to Dream, feeling bad for the older. Dream was sitting there crisscross, headphones in while he read his book. He was acting just like Tommy had seen him this morning. It was a weird sight. Dream was usually a very talkative person, someone with never ending energy. He was outgoing and sarcastic. Extremely energetic but never too overbearing. Now he just looked sad and alone… The four really didn’t like what they were seeing.

“Maybe we should go sit over there with him! I mean we want to help him feel better right? Can we all sit over there with him? I mean before we actually try and do what we had planned… Can we just talk with him?” Tubbo asked, looking over at Tommy. The blonde nodded and took Tubbo’s hand, walking over to Dream with his friend. Fundy and Ranboo followed close behind with all their stuff. Dream didn’t seem to notice them all until they all got settled. He looked up from his book and moved his headphones so one ear was free. 

“What are you guys doing here? Don’t you usually sit out in the sun over near the wall?” Dream asked, but then he spotted Tommy sitting right next to him. Tubbo was to his other side while Ranboo and Fundy sat in front of him. He just sighed and closed his book, placing it at his side. He pinched the bridge of his nose before talking. “Tommy I told you to leave me alone… I’m really not in the mood for talking right now-” Dream started but was cut off by Tommy himself. Dream didn’t feel like trying to talk over the younger blonde. He knew he couldn’t even if he wanted to, it was practically impossible.

“Dream we just saw you here sitting alone. I saw you sitting all by yourself this morning too! We don’t know why you’re being like this but we want to help you feel better. We’re your friends and it’s what we do! So we’re sitting right here with you until lunch is over. You’re not changing our minds,” Tommy said as he crossed his arms, holding his head up high with his signature smirk. Tubbo smiled and nodded in agreement. Dream knew how stubborn the younger teens were so he let out another side and picked back up his book. 

“Aren’t you going to eat something Dream? It is lunch time after all. Aren’t you hungry or something?” Tommy asked and Dream perked up at that a little bit. Tommy had finished his sandwich at that point and Tubbo was almost done with his. Fundy had eaten some soup he had packed while Ranboo grabbed a bag of chips he got from a vending machine. He didn’t think they would go this far to make sure he was ok. The older decided to answer the question and actually have a conversation with the four. But his headphones never left his head. They were a getaway plan just in case he didn’t feel like talking. 

“Don’t want to show my face around others. I have to take my mask off to eat... Only Bad, Sapnap, and George really know what I look like so I would’ve eaten lunch with them. We would eat in the library so no one could see us. I’m surprised Puffy let us eat in there- But now that they’re… They’re a bit busy right now. I came out here to read and stuff. I could’ve been inside with Puffy but I thought being outside would be better. I’ll just eat somewhere else later. Maybe Philza will let me hangout in his classroom or something after fifth period,” Dream said with a shrug as he reached for the book he had sat down. But before he could grab it a juice box was thrown at him. Dream jumped at the juice box that fell in his lap, looking up to see that Ranboo was the one who threw it. 

“At least drink something- I mean there’s a straw so you can just stick it up the mask. We won’t see your face and you can have at least something in your system. We still have a good four classes left in the day and you need something eventually. We want you to be as comfortable as possible and if that means not seeing your face we’ll find ways around it,” Ranboo stated and Dream slowly grabbed the drink from his lap. It was one of his favorite flavors and he shrugged. He poked the straw into the hole and stuck it into his mask, drinking it easily. It was actually easier than Dream thought it would be, the straw being small enough to fit up his mask. He thanked Ranboo quietly and quickly finished the juice, putting the trash next to him. 

“If you don’t mind me asking Dream- Um… Why do you wear a mask all the time? I’ve been at this school for like two years now and I’ve never seen you take it off once. I know Eret wears his glasses because of his silver eyes and I know Quackity always wears his hat because of his hair- Why do you wear your mask?” Ranboo asked and the older raised an eyebrow in question. It was a pretty normal question but Dream didn’t think it was something Ranboo activity wondered about. “I mean- You don’t have to answer it- I get it if you don’t want to… We do want to make sure we don’t make you uncomfortable and stuff-” Ranboo quickly added but Dream just shook his head to make the teen stop panicking. 

“It’s fine. Promise. I just like wearing it all the time I guess. It’s a comfort thing. I don’t like showing my face in general… To many people share their dumb and unwanted opinions about people’s looks all the time. I don’t feel like dealing with all of that so I wear a mask. If you just don’t show your face then no one can judge what they can’t see. I’m not too different from Eret and Quackity,” Dream said with a shrug. He was used to answering questions like that and it really didn’t bother him. It wasn’t a big secret anyways. 

“I mean I’ve been thinking about not wearing it anymore but I’ve been trying to find the right time to take it off. Maybe during an event or something like that. But at this point it’s just a habit. I’m at the point where it feels weird to have the mask off sometimes. Feeling the wind and stuff on your face- It’s weird,” Dream added as he moved his headphones to his neck. The four were surprised at that statement. 

“So what have you guys been doing? It’s been awhile since I’ve talked to you guys.”

\--------------------------------------------

Dream walked out of the school and of course his friends were nowhere to be seen. He shook his head, he knew they weren’t going to be there. Why did he even start hoping? Dream shrugged and started to walk down the steps, heading towards Eret’s car. He walked while watching his feet, his eyes never leaving the ground. At this point Dream remembers what his shoes looked like by heart, knowing each and every stain and tear in the shoes. When he looked up at Eret’s car he was surprised to see Ranboo, Fundy, Tubbo, and Tommy there. He raised an eyebrow but Tubbo was quick to fix Dream’s confusion.

“Hey Dre! We’re having a hangout day at Tommy’s house! Eret said that he could drive us all there and since he drives you home all the time we were wondering if you could come! Come on! Come on! There’s no time to lose! We promise it’s going to be a lot of fun!” Tubbo cheered as he ran up to the older blonde, grabbing Dream’s hand and tugging him forward. Dream just smiled a bit and allowed the brunette to pull him towards the car. He agreed to hangout with the four, all of them cheering as Eret opened the car doors. Eret’s car was pretty big, the car having just enough seats to fit them all. When they all piled in, Dream sat between Ranboo and Tubbo at the very back of the car, Tommy and Fundy sat in the middle seats. Eret drove with all their bags piled next to him in the front passenger seat.

“We thought it would be a good idea to invite you! I mean like you said during lunch it has been awhile since we’ve talked. So why not do it now?” Tubbo asked and Dream smiled a bit more underneath his mask. Eret watched his friend from the rearview mirror, happy that the four younger teens wanted to help Dream feel better. He had even seen them all sit with Dream during lunch. Eret had been with Niki when they saw the five sitting underneath the huge tree. Anyone with good enough hearing could hear them all laughing and joking around. It was pretty sad when the bell rang and Eret watched them all part ways. 

“We’re just planning to hangout in either Tommy’s room or the spare room they have in the house. Other than that we can do whatever we want! Maybe we can ever get pizza! My dad Jschlatt gave me some extra money! He already told me it's fine if I stay over,” Tubbo said and Dream nodded understanding. The blonde looked down at his phone and types a few things before putting it back in his pocket. But Tubbo was able to see what the teen was texting and the texts that he received. Even Ranboo was able to spot what the messages said. 

\------------------------------

[Just now]

Smiley: Hey guys! I’m hanging out with some other people today. I know we were supposed to get online today but something came up. Maybe I can play with you guys afterwards! I hope you guys have fun while I’m gone!

Demon boi: Skeppy and I are having a date night tonight- So I wouldn’t have been able to join anyways- Sorry about that- I was planning to tell you but I wasn’t able to. Sorry about that guys- Maybe next time!

Arson: Karl and Quackity invited me to play Jackbox with them. Sorry man can’t hangout online tonight. I’ll see if I can next time tho. 

Oversleeper: I’ve got a date tonight! Maybe even more in the future! I’ll be busy tonight. Won’t be able to be online.

Smiley: Oh well- You guys have fun! I love you guys!

[Demon boi is offline]

[Arson is offline]

[Oversleeper is offline]

\------------------------------

Tubbo held in a wince when Dream didn’t get an answer. It hurt even more that the chat showed his friends weren’t ever going to respond. The pretended not to notice as Dream sighed and adjusted his mask so it was higher on his face. His hand stayed there for a few seconds before he shoved it into his pocket. His head hung low and he didn’t even see Fundy and Tommy turn around to give Tubbo and Ranboo a sad look. Eret picked up speed a bit and they finally made it to the house. Two cars were already in the driveway, one belonging to Philza and the other belonging to Techno. Dream couldn’t even look up before he was being dragged out of the car by Tubbo. Fundy and Eret were getting everyone’s bags while Ranboo got the door. Tommy was quick to run after his friend both opening the door. 

“I’m home boys!!! Haha!!!” Tommy screamed and laughed as he busted through the door, pushing past Ranboo. Ranboo quickly caught himself before falling over. But he could help but chuckle at the blonde’s antics. Techno pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache shooting through his head because of the loud noise. Wilbur jumped a bit and Philza almost dropped a glass plate he was holding. “We’re going to be using the extra room today!” Tommy yelled as he walked further into the house, kicking his shoes off at the door. Philza tilted his head at that, knowing that the four usually hung out in Tommy’s room. 

“Oh hey Ranboo! Tommy! Why are you guys using the spare room?” Philza asked as he peeked out from the kitchen. At the table was Wilbur and Techno, one being on their phone and the other just sitting there rubbing his head. Ranboo gave a small wave as he walked inside, Fundy and Eret coming in behind them with all their bags. The two set all of the stuff along the wall. It was all normal until Tubbo dragged Dream inside and towards the stairs. Techno and Wilbur looked between each other when they saw the masked blonde getting pulled through the house by Tubbo. Philza’s eyes widened a bit at the sight of Dream. 

“Tubbo! Give Dream some room buddy! He looked like he’s about to fall!” Philza said with a small laugh, Taboo quickly letting go of Dream’s hand. He was a little embarrassed as he put his hands behind him, looking at the ground. Dream just stood there awkwardly looking around. He just nodded over to Philza as a silent thanks. “I haven’t seen you around here a lot Dream! Are you staying with them today? Or do you need Techno’s help-?” Philza asked and Dream just mumbled that he was hanging out with Tommy and his friends, refusing to look anyone in the eyes. Tommy was quick to walk in front of them to get Dream out of the situation. He put a hand on Dream’s shoulder and squeezed it a bit for comfort.

“We’re gonna hang out in the spare room! We’ll see you later old man! Come on Dream! Let’s go Tubbo! Ranboo! Fundy! We’re gonna cause some fucking chaos!!!” Tommy yelled as he carefully pushed Dream up the stairs towards the second floor. Tubbo followed behind laughing Tommy as they forced Dream up the stairs. Ranboo gave them all a small wave as he followed his friends up the stairs, running after then excitedly. Afterwards Fundy said a quick hello before sprinting up the stairs. Eret peeked from around the corner and was about to say goodbye until Philza stopped him for a quick second. 

“Hey um Eret! Before you go can we talk for a second?” Philza called, Eret peeking his head back around the corner with a small hum. “Do you know why those four brought Dream here? Not that he’s not welcomes here but um- Those four are usually scared of Dream because of what happened during the prank wars- I mean the only time he comes around is when he needs help with english homework- And usually Techno helps him with that stuff,” Philza said and Eret just looked over at the stairs that the four ran up and back to Philza. The teen with glasses sighed and sat at the table with the three, Wilbur giving him a small glare. But Eret just ignored it, not really knowing why Wilbur didn’t like him too much. 

“Dream has been having a hard time at school. His friends are really busy and the four wanted to hang out with him to help him feel better. I was supposed to bring Dream home after school but Tommy specifically asked me to bring them all to your house instead. They even had lunch with Dream. Those four are trying their best,” Eret said and Philza nodded. Techno raised an eyebrow while he leaned on the table. Wilbur made a face of discomfort, feeling bad for the older teen upstairs. 

“Anyways I would Love to stick around but Niki needs me to pick her up. I’m planning to hang out with some of the other juniors and sophomores this afternoon. You two wanna tag along?” Eret asked, turning to Techno and Wilbur. But Techno just shook his head while Wilbur just stuck out his tongue and went back to looking on his phone. Eret sighed and shrugged, running a hand through his hair. He said his goodbyes and walked out to his car. 

“I wonder what they’re even planning to do up there-”

\----------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Techno? Wilbur? Can you go upstairs and check on those five? I mean they’ve ordered pizza, I heard them playing video games, laughing, and talking- But they’ve been silent for the past few hours and I’m worried… Can you just maybe peek? Or something?” Philza asked and Techno nodded as he stood up from the couch. Wilbur let out a loud groan as he stood up slowly, stretching back as he yawned. They had been in the guest room for the past five to seven hours. Techno had to practically drag his brother up the stairs.

Techno slowly moved the door open, trying to see what the five were doing without disturbing them. But that’s when Techno realized that the light was off. Wilbur’s head shot up at that, both of them pushing the door all the way open. The light of the hallway flooded into the room, a small stream of light showing what was in the room. They didn’t see any sign of life other than the empty pizza boxes stacked in the corner of the room, the video game conceal looking used but was surprisingly put away neatly, and some books were scattered across the room. It wasn’t until Techno heard soft snoring, when he turned to look at the bed set up in the spare room he saw all five teens piled on the bed.

“I can’t believe they’re actually sleeping like that,” Techno said with a sigh as he elbowed Wilbur. The brunette looked over to see them all laying there. “If they all wake up tomorrow morning with cramps or something it is not going to be on me,” Techno added as he sighed. 

Dream was laying in the middle of the pile, all the younger teens laying around him. Ranboo was hugging Dream from behind, the male being a little bit taller than Dream. Tommy was wrapped in Dream's left arm while Tubbo was wrapped in Dream’s right. Fundy was in his own little world sleeping against Dream’s chest. Wilbur was quick to pull his phone from his pocket, snapping a quick picture and saving it for later. He was probably gonna send it to a group chat or something like that. Techno just sighed and walked up to the bad, pulling the blanket over all of them. Soon the male was pulling his brother out of the room and back downstairs to report to Philza. Once back downstairs Philza’s head popped up from the couch. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that the two didn’t come back downstairs with the others.

“Philza… You’re gonna have to make breakfast for seven tomorrow morning-” 

\--------------

Words: 5324

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you have any suggestions for future chapters don't be afraid to comment them! Stay safe and I hope you have a wonderful life! Until next time! Love you guys! <3


End file.
